I Never Stopped Loving You
by PatrickHJr
Summary: When a former boyfriend of Sam's is back in town for four days he drops by and suddenly changes how things where between him and Sam. Now Sam is trying to figure out why he kissed her. Did she like it? Dose she still love him? Dose he want to get back together? Only Sam truly knows what her heart will tell her in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Cat sure did have a lot of kids to look after today. After they got overbooked by a baby sitting gig. They asked their neighbor Dice if he could try to look after some kids which isn't doing to good.

"No don't play with that..." Cat says but finds one kid running past a glass mug on the counter knocking it off.

"Cat you think you and Sam took on to many kids this time?" Dice asks.

"Stay out of my room you little booger!" Sam yells from upstairs as her voice is heard but she is not seen.

"Make me!"

"Oh I'll make you." Sam says back.

"We need more help!" Dice says just then the doorbell rings.

"Get it Dice, and tell them we are swamped." Cat says as Dice opens the door he see's a unfamiliar man to him. But someone Cat has met before.

"Sam!" Cat yells upstairs.

"We got company!" Cat yells.

"What the..." She says coming downstairs with two kids under her arms and there he is she stairs him right in the eyes holding the two kids who try to wiggle free.

"Don't let them out!" Cat yells out as the man presses his back to the door.

"Freddie." Sam says then letting go of the kids sitting them on the ground. She walks up to Freddie surprised to see him. But instead of talking Freddie touches her hip and holds her leaning in kissing her. This would shock Sam as the kids all said "EWWWW!". Sam slowly breaks.

"Oh be quite every last one of ya." She says before turning back to Freddie. "Freddie what..."

"Sam I had to see you. I miss you so much. I should have told you the last time we talked... I should have told you every night I dream about you. Holding you, stroking you blond beautiful hair."

"Freddie I..." She starts to say.

"Yes..."

"I... I gotta put these kids down." Sam says not really answering Freddie.

Later as the last kid was finally being picked up Sam and Cat would sit on the couch as Sam counted the money they made that day."

"So Freddie, how long are you in town?" Cat asks.

"Actually... I'm not to sure." He says to Cat.

"Here you go Cat." Sam says giving Cat less money then her.

"Hey! This is less than half." Cat points out counting the bills.

"But it's more than none." Sam points out.

"But I'm a person..." Cat starts to say.

"Give her some more cash Sam." Freddie says.

"Freddie, don't make me get up and spank you." Sam says.

"Sam that was a long time ago and..." Before Freddie can finish he finds himself being pounced on by Sam but Freddie flips her under him and starts to tickle her sitting on her chest."

"No, No, No!" Sam crys out.

"Give Cat the money."

"Ok, okay I'll give her half." Freddie then gets off her and helps Sam up as they become close again and are about to kiss unto Dice's voice is heard and Sam turns away.

"Alright guys we are all cleaned up." Alright girls the bathroom is all clean.

"I can't believe that little brat tried to flush my butter down the toilet." Sam says as she walks away from Freddie and back to the couch sitting by Cat. "Good thing Mama always keeps a secret stash."

"Thanks for helping today Dice." Cat says.

"Yeah kid you where a big help." Sam adds.

"Alright, cool if I take off?" Dice asks.

"Sure." Sam says.

"Cool with me." Sam adds.

"See you tomorrow." Dice says walking out the door. Cat looks at Freddie.

"So how long are you hear for?" Cat asks.

"Four days." Freddie says to them. Sam was nervous as she gets up.

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the old pillow." Sam says.

"But you got that pillow last week. How can it be old?" Cat asks.

"Well I..." Sam starts to say but Freddie explains for her.

"She mean she going to sleep Cat." Sam says.

"You want me to tuck you in and read you a story." Cat asks Sam.

"Cat you don't need to tell me a story every time before we go to sleep." Sam says getting up and walking upstairs.

"Well Cat, I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Freddie asks.

"Sure, but where are we gonna meet up?" Cat asks.

"Well actually..." He starts to say.

"Oh you need a place to stay." Cat giggles.

"You don't mind do you?" Freddie asks.

"Well, ok do you need any pillows?" Cat asks trying to make sure Freddie gets a good night rest. Upstairs Sam would lay on her side thinking to herself. "Why did Freddie kiss me? And he still loves me. What is that all about? I thought we where over? Why am I talking to myself? Why did I feel nothing back? Dose he want to get back together?" Sam asks as she hears Cat coming upstairs for the night.

"Hope you are ok with Freddie spending the next four days here." Cat says to Sam as she sighs.

"Yeah sure, what do I care?" She asks Cat. Cat could tell something was bothering Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

All through the night Sam had trouble sleeping tossing and turning thinking about Freddie. The kiss and what does it mean. Sam walks down with bed head still in her PJ bottoms and a white tank top. Cat sits in the kitchen with Freddie who is eating some pancakes.

"Thanks for breakfast Cat. Love the bacon mouth."

"Hey Sam." Cat says as Sam groans.

"I thought you where leaving in the morning." She says to Freddie.

"I will be but thought I get something to eat before I head out."

"You sleep ok last night?" Cat asked seeing how tiered Sam looks.

"No, not really." She says heading to the fridge to get some orange juice pouring herself a glass.

"Where you too hot?" Cat asked as Sam sips on her OJ. Freddie puts his head down thinking she might not have been able to sleep because of the kiss. Cat looks at both getting an idea.

"You too didn't kiss did you?" Cat asked as Sam almost spits out her OJ as Freddie puts his fork down. Freddie clears his throat.

"Think I better get hitting the road. Thanks for the breakfast, Sam."

"Freddie." Sam says back as Freddie gets ready and leaves the place.

"Something did happen last night didn't last night." Cat says looking at Sam who nods.

"Yeah he kissed me."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"Did you like it? Was it nice?"

"I don't known."

"Why don't you known?"

"It's just... me and Freddie did the dating thing before but it never worked out. I'm just not sure if it's worth getting my heart broke again if he isn't sure he wants to be with me."

"Don't you think you should find out." Cat asks as Sam sighs.

"Think I'm going to try to get a nap in." Sam says before heading upstairs to their bedroom as Cat cleans up. Upstairs Sam lays in bed on her side trying to sleep. "Why did he have to kiss me?" Sam says laying in bed. All of a sudden her phone goes off.

Hey Sam, listen I known I had to leave this morning quick... but I really want to see you. Will you meet me at the bus stop at 6 tonight?

Sam looks at the text and thinks about it and types but deletes it. She then types back.

I'm not sure.

Please, just let me explain.

You said enough last night.

Sam please, just go on one more date with me.

Sam thinks about it before texting back.

I can't.

She waits a few minutes as Freddie doesn't text back as she switches her phone off.

It was already 6:05 as Freddie stands at the bus stop planning to meet up with Sam. Sam sees Freddie ahead as she was debating on even coming to see him. She ends up walking up to the spot as Sam folds her arms in front of him.

"Thanks for coming Sam."

"Sure."

"Sam did that kiss make you feel... anything?"

"Freddie I got to be honest with you... I don't want that anymore. I mean us. I'm not looking to get into something like that with you." Sam says lying to him. Freddie looks kind of depressed with the answer as he looks down. "Aww Freddie I didn't mean..."

"To what, make me look like a fool! And here I am thinking this would work. I'm such a moron."

"You're not a moron. You will find some great girl one day that you will be truly crazy about. You just too much obsessed with what happen in the past. But you got to put the idea of us behind you so you can find some other awesome girl."

"But all I want is you." Freddie says looking up at her. Sam starts to tear up but turns.

"I-I-I have to go. You known where to find me when you change your mind." Sam says as she starts to walk and just their luck it starts to rain outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam would come home late as Dice and Cat where in the kitchen both laughing. Cat could tell Sam had been sad as she heads up to her room.

"I'll be right back." Cat tells Dice as she heads upstairs and knocks on the door.

"Go away." Sam tells her but Cat comes in.

"Sam..."

"I don't wanna talk Cat."

"Ok." Cat says figuring Sam will talk to her when she wants and starts to walk away.

"I told him I don't love him anymore." She says as Cat comes over sitting by her left side.

"I guess he didn't like that."

"No, he kept asking and telling me why and telling me how he wants to be with me. But I can't go back to him now..." She says rolling on her side and sitting up bringing legs to her chest. "What am I going to do Cat?" Sam asked Cat as Cat rubs her best friends shoulder.

"I known what you're going through. It's never easy when you see your past boyfriend come back into the picture and he tells you he loves you. Some times it can be a big mistake thinking about getting back together. You could remember all the bad times. But if you still like him..." Sam starts to bury her head into her knees as Cat hugs her best friend.

Later that day Cat and Sam where babysitting one baby and it's two twin sisters. Cat would be jump roping with the twins as Sam sits inside on the couch not really looking to happy. Dice who was sitting on the ground outside looks inside at Sam.

"She looks so sad. Did something happen between her and Freddie last night?" Dice asks as Sam nods.

"She had a rough night with Freddie."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cat smiles knowing Dice is trying to be nice.

"Just help me watch the kids for today and be really nice to Sam."

"But I'm always nice to Sam." He says getting a small giggle from Cat.

"I mean just take it easy on her." Cat says as Dice nods heading back inside.

"Hey Dice, Cat got things under control."

"Yeah they are just jump roping. Sorry to hear you had a bad night." He says as Sam kinda of sighs. "Wanna get some fired chicken for dinner?" Feeling those two words may get her mind off things at least for a little bit.

"Whatever." She says as she looks at the baby who is sleeping.

"If you wanna talk me and Cat are here." He says before walking to the fridge getting a cola and heading back outside. Cat who would think for a second came up with an idea.

"Dice can you watch the twins for a second? I gotta call someone." Cat asked and told Dice.

"Sure." He says and looks at the girls. "Come on girls let's play some hide and seek." He says to them as he starts to count and they hide. Cat digs out her phone and goes into the address book scrolling down the name of contacts. She gets the right one and makes the call. The cell rings about two times before someone picks up.

"Hello."

"Hey Freddie, you good to talk?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"What happen between you and Sam last night? She told me you kinda didn't take no for dating as an answer." Freddie sighs.

"That's basically it, I poured my heart out to Sam and she just wouldn't except it. I known she still cares about me and all but I want more." He says as Cat turns her head looking in at Sam.

"Would you wanna meet for dinner tonight? My treat?" Cat asks him.

"Sure, just not as a date."

"Eww gross." Cat says to him. "I mean that as in I already have a friend who I like more than a friend, who is not really a boyfriend, but I would like him to be someday because he kissed me..." Cat starts to explain about another friend who has yet to visit her yet but she never forgot about (Robbie).

"Cat.. Cat..Cat! I got you where are we meeting?"

"My place."

"What about..."

"I'm not telling her your coming so she will not think anything is up." Cat says to him as it takes Freddie a few seconds to think about it before agreeing.

"See you than." Cat says hanging up putting her cell phone away.

Later at dinner the friends sit around eating a bucket of chicken with the twins and the baby. There is a knock all of a sudden at the door. Dice and Cat just keep eating.

"Aren't you guys gonna get that?" Sam asks as Dice and Cat keep eating as Sam gets up sighing walking to the door. "Why do I have to do everything my..." Sam was about to finish when she see's Freddie at the door with a raven haired girl. Sam wonders what is going on.

OCC: One more chapter to go. I'm really happy the reviews, follows and favorites I been getting for this story. As long as I keep getting asked to do another chapter allot you will get them and that goes for all my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

"And I said that's not a phone grandpa, that's the TV remote." Says Freddie's date the raven haired girl as they sat at the dinner table and Freddie and Dice laugh. Cat who could see Sam was hurting would not really say anything.

"Can I fill anyone's drinks?" Cat ask.

"I'll have some more." Dice says as Cat looks at Freddie and his raven haired girl date.

"I'm good." Freddie says.

"Just a tad bit more." The raven haired girl date of Freddie's says.

"How about you Sam?" Cat asks as Sam shakes her head getting up from the table.

"I actually better go pick up some medicine I dropped off." Freddie's former girlfriend says.

"But you don't take... owwww! Cat!" Dice says being elbowed by Cat too shut up.

"Alright, I'll see you later than?" Cat asks as Sam nods.

"It was nice meeting you." The raven haired girl date of Freddie says.

"Yeah I guess." Sam responds back as Cat goes to the fridge to get the drinks.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Freddie asks but Sam was so mad at him he didn't deserve an answer.

This was a real jerk thing for him to do to her. But didn't she want this? Didn't she tell Freddie it was going to be like that. Sam heads outside and decides to go for a drive. She after that needed to clear her mind of Freddie and his little raven haired girl. _"Well at-least it's not Cat."_ She thought with a giggle to herself. Just as she drives by the local drug store she told Cat she would be stopping into.

Later that night once Sam had some time to cool her jets she arrives her the lights are off. However she hears a noise from the living room. She is really careful and goes to one of her hidden butter socks. She grabs it just in case there is someone in the house who is not suppose to be here. She hears a noise from the couch and swings as a females voice yells and the other voice is that of Freddie's.

"Sam no!" Freddie yells out as Sam flips the lights on.

"What the hey are you doing?" Sam asks.

"Spending the night. What are you doing with a butter sock."

"A butter sock?" The raven haired girl asks.

"Yup this is my butter." Sam says showing her the inside of the sock. "And it's in this sock."

"You people are insane! Don't call me!" The former raven haired girl date says before leaving. Freddie sighs looking at Sam.

"What is your problem?" He asks her.

"My problem? My problem? You the one trying to replace me with some raven haired girl. I thank god Cat see's how gross you are." Sam says feeling mad he is yelling at her.

"I thought you said you where over me."

"You should have known when I said that I was lying to you. Do you known how it felt to be just replaced like that? Like our whole relationship met nothing to you! I put my heart and feelings out there and you tossed them aside like an old cowboy toy. This only shows me one thing, you are selfish!"

"Selfish? Your the one who didn't even give her a chance!"

"Get out." Sam says trying to fight back tears. "Get out and don't you ever come back!" She tells Freddie who looks at her and heads to the door looking back at her before walking out of her life for good. Cat who could hear Sam's crys from upstairs would come downstairs and see her friend and wrap her arms around her giving her a big warm hug. "Why do guys have to be such huge jerks?" She asks Cat. Cat rubs her back.

"I don't known, but not all guys out there are going to break your heart." Cat tells her.

"But Cat, how can you be so sure?" She asks her partner in crime.

"Because, I was in love once... matter of fact I still am. I just never truly accepted the fact that we should be together always. But I knew by the way that he talked to me and he kissed me. I should have told him." She says referring to the former Hollywood Arts nerd who she feel in love with. "If I had a chance to go back and tell him how I felt, I would do it without and second guess. I known one day your going to find a love like mine, because your a sweet person down deep Sam Puckle." She says saying her last name wrong on purpose as Sam giggles back.

"It's Puckett." She says as the girls laugh releasing the hug and smile at one another. The two head upstairs to the bedroom hoping that Sam will get some sleep tonight.

**OCC: Well this story is official come to an end. I wanna thank the people who took time to favorite, follow and review this story. Out of everything I have wrote this one has got the most reviews and I'm kinda happy for that. Thanks for reading and depending on a weeks time I'll decide if I wanna do another Sam and Cat story or try something new. **


End file.
